Stranger Danger
A short script written by me and a couple of friends on February 15, 2012. Cast *Sally Franks:A 13 year old boy who is curious about love. *Sally's Mom: Sally's protective mother. *Gina: A lonely 40 year old woman who preys on Sally. *Police:Very reliable police who make sure to enforce the law in the most painful way possible. Setting The play takes place in Gina and Sally's houses respectively. The two are internet friends even though Sally's mom warns him about chatting with strangers. He soon travels to Gina's house and finds out she isn't who she seems to be. Script Gina: (Web chatting with her face blurred with a teenage voice) Oh Sal you're so funny and handsome! Sally: (Web chatting WITHOUT his face blurred) Oh Gina you look so beautiful in these pictures you e-mailed me of yourself. By the way, why is your face blurred? Gina: Uhhhh...I have...horrible acne due to an allergy and I don't want you to see my face Sally-Pie. Sally: That's perfectly understandable my Gina-weena. So I just stole my mom's credit card and put a hundred dollars into your bank account. Gina: Cool! Now I can go to the mall and buy anti-aging cream, er... I mean skirts and lipstick. I'm going to have to go so you can hand up. Sally: No you hang up. Gina: No you hang up. Sally: No you hang up. Gina: No you hang up. Sally: No you hang- wait, my computer (to himself as the image fizzles out) died. Sally: Oh well, I better charge my computer... (Sally's mom kicks down the door) Sally's Mom: How many times have I told you not to lock this dang door!? Sally: MOOOOM! I was chatting! Sally's Mom: Chatting? Chatting with who?! Sally: Er...uh... Sally's Mom: Answer me dang it! Sally: I WAS TALKING TO A HOT GIRL NAMED GINA! Sally's Mom: (grabs him by his shirt) How many dang times have I told you not to chat with weirdoes you met online Sally!? Sally: Weirdo!? You're the onle who had the bright idea of naming me Sally! Sally's Mom: OH YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BRING THAT UP! LOOK I'M UNDER A LOT OF STRESS BECAUSE I JUST LOST ONE HUN- Sally? Are you aware of what happened to my one hundred dollars? Sally: Um..., how should I know? It's not like I sent it to Gina or anything. (Looking scared) Sally's Mom: (In a fir of rage Sally's Mom rips the screen off of Sally's computer and slams him into a wall) BED, NOW!!!! Sally:(He's on the floor crying, laying in the fetal position sicking him thumb) Sally's Mom: (Tries to kick the door down but she notices she already did that) Remind me to get a new door so I can kick it down. Anyways, I'm goign to the store to buy groceries. Don't leave your room ehile I'm gone and if you do... (Makes a slicing neck motion then leaves) Sally: (Uses his phone) Yeah, it's me Sally...NO NOT THAT SALLY! Anyways I need you to do me a favor... (A doorbell is heard; Sally rushes to the door and comes back with a brand new laptop) Sally: (Opens the laptop) Heyyyy Gina. So why is your face blurred this time? Gina: Uhh...I threw up on the lens? Sally: Oh, well that was unlady-like nut I still love you. Gina: I love you too. By the way, what was the hold-up last night? Sally:My stupid mom broke my computer now I'm using my friend's/ Gina: Bleck! I hate paremts! Hey, (giggles) want to crash at my place for the day? Sally: You bet! Gina: Excellent...Mwahahahahahahahaha (loudly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (starts choking) Meet you at 5:00/ (Later) Sally:Man! She should've told me it was 10 miles away! Gina-weend it's me! Gina: (You can hear her voice) It's unlocked Sally-wally! Sally: (Walks in and heads to her room) Hello? Is anybody... (Gina showing her true face closes and locks the door) Gina: Hello Sally! Sally: Oh you must be Gina's grandmother. Gina: No you idiot! (Uses her teenage voice) It's me Sally-wally! Sally: No...I-I gotta' get outta' here! (Runs for the door then Gina catches jo, amd ties him up) Untie me you freaky fiend! Gina: HA! You wish my little angel! Now just stay tied-up while I go to the store and get some...things. (Leaves) Sally: No...I have to get out of here before she comes back...if only someone were here! (Gasps) That's it! (Sally moves torwards the window and takes a deep breath) HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! (Police men can be heard) Police Man: What's the problem youngster? Sally: A CREEPY OLD LADY LOCKED ME IN HER ROOM AND I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT SHE'LL DO TO ME WHEN SHE COMES BACK! Police Man: Okay, stay calm. We'll be there in a joffy. (The police men come in the house by kicking down the door and unties Sally) Police Man: Now tell us... How did you get in the house in the first place? Sally: (Crying) Well it all started when... (Gina comes in the room with bags from the store) Gina: (Nervous) So...how's it going? Police Man: Cut the crap lady! What were you doing to this boy? Gina: Oh, him? I've never seen him in my life. Sally: Then how did I get tied up in YOUR room?! Gina: Uhhh... Police Man: Let's get her team! (The police man and his team start attacking Gina then after chasing her around the room the Police catch her, tie her up and walks her off) Police Man: Now let's get donuts! Police Man 2: Yeah! (They all leave) Sally: *still tied up* Hey! What about me?! Category:Plays Category:Sonicfan919 Category:Stories that take place in America Category:Stories That Take Place in the United States of America